Children in the Snow
by Larien Surion
Summary: The Final Fantasy 7 group encounters a small group of children that have been rendered unconscious. As the children begin to wake, they realize they are no longer on Earth and must cope with their new surroundings. WARNING: contains underage sex, of age sex, pregnancy in both genders, bondage, rape, masochism, etc.
1. Chapter 1: The Red-head

**Disclaimer:** This is a Final Fantasy 7/Neon Genesis Evangelion crossover story. I do not own the copyrights to either, FF7 belongs to Square Enix and Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

**Timeframe and Location:** This happens a little after Dirge of Cerberus for the FF7 crew and about a year after the appearance of the 17th Angel and Instrumentality for the Evangelion crew. All of this story, minus some flashbacks, happens in the FF7 world.

**Warning:** Given the nature of things in Evangelion, there will be some underage flirting, crude language, and suggestive themes, if not any actual sex, which there could be as well. The sex will most likely span all kinds, including, but not limited to; strait, gay, lesbian, bi, underage, bondage, abusive, and may also result in pregnant scenarios for both males and females.

**You have been warned!**

I'm only putting these disclaimers at the beginning, seeing as it's going to be multi-chapter and I don't want to bore anyone. ON TO THE STORY!

**Children in the Snow**

Chapter 1: The Red-head

Reno Sinclair yawned as he trudged through the thick snow. It was roughly January, and the snow fell in little clumps to land on the ground and create more clumps that, in turn, lumped up over his shoes and soaked the lower half of his pant-legs. He flicked the stub of a cigarette into the snow and stomped it out with his heel. As he pulled his foot back, he noticed a clump of reddish hair under where his foot had been. There was no deformity in the snow, but that could probably be attributed to the fact that there was a lot of it.

Kneeling, Reno shifted through the snow, finding the hair belonged to a body. Hurriedly, he pulled the person out from under the snow, wrapping his jacket around what turned out to be a girl in a red leotard. Carrying her to his place wasn't going to be too hard; he lived practically right around the corner. His only question was, what will Rude think?

Still, he carried the girl home, kicking the door closed and hurriedly getting his shoes off with his feet.

Rude looked over, the light from the lamp glinting off his dark skinned bald head. He lowered his sunglasses as Reno carried the girl in. "Just what have you hauled in now, Reno?" he asked.

"She was under the snow, yo." said Reno as he put the girl on the couch. The girl seemed to shift and try to find Reno again once he'd put her down.

"We should take her to a hospital." said Rude. "How deep in the snow was she?"

"About a good foot and a half, yo." Reno replied, grabbing a blanket. "Yo, Rude. Can ya start the car?"

"Certainly." Rude shrugged on his jacket and headed out. Reno rebundled the girl and carried her out into the waiting vehicle. The whole time, she didn't wake, only seemed to seek out the warmth that went missing whenever Reno had to put her down.

Reno carried the girl into the small hospital that the WRO owned. "Hey, um, I need some help, yo." he said the nurse at the reception.

The woman looked up. "Reno Sinclair. What did you knock up this time?"

"I didn't. She was under the snow, yo. I . . . she needs help." Reno looked pathetic, holding the girl wrapped in a blanket, worrying about her.

"I'll call the doctor. Room five." said the nurse.

Reno stepped in, carefully laying the girl down on the bed. He stayed close by, gently running his hand over her cheek so she wouldn't feel alone.

"Mr. Sinclair?" asked the doctor as he stepped in. "I'm Dr. Irving, may I ask what the nature is of your visit today?"

"I found this girl . . ."

"And you knocked her up."

"NO!" Reno sighed. "She was under the snow, unconscious, so I brought her home . . ."

"And then knocked her up?"

"Shut it!" Reno snapped. "Rude said I should bring her here, since she was under about a foot and a half of snow and is dressing in a leotard, yo. I wrapped her in a blanket in case she had hypothermia." He looked back at the girl. "Besides, she seems a little young to be alone, yo."

"Well, I'll check her over and see if anyone's lost a child fitting her description." said Dr. Irving. He carefully removed the blanket. "Huh, she's wearing this thing, too."

"What do you mean?" Reno asked.

"Yuffie Kisaragi brought in a boy with short brown hair wearing a blue and white leotard similar to her's. Like this girl, he was buried under about a foot and a half of snow, and is unconscious."

Reno sighed. "Anyone else, yo?"

"Well, Barret Wallace also arrived earlier today with a boy dressed in a darker leotard. The kid was just unconscious, since it hadn't started to snow yet. And Miss Lockhart arrived only a moment ago, so I'm guessing it's either a bar patron or Denzel she's brought in." Dr. Irving left the room after covering the girl over again.

Reno got up and brushed his fingers through the girl's soft hair. "Hmm." He was usually the impulsive type, so this was probably going to be perceived initially as one of 'those' moments, but Reno couldn't help himself. The girl looked so lost and fragile, he just wanted to hold her close and tell her it was alright. If she wasn't a lost child, if she was actually an orphan, he wanted to adopt her.

The shout out in the main room brought Reno from the patient room. "What's up, yo?" He blinked. Tifa had brought Denzel, but it was what was on Denzel's back that caught Reno's eye.

It was a girl, or, at least that was his best guess at the moment. Her hair was a slate grey color, and her skin was as pale as the snow. She was dressed in a white leotard, and Reno was starting to wonder if this was a fashion statement.

"Please." Denzel was saying. "Help her."

Dr. Irving nodded and carried the girl into one of the other rooms.

"This is getting interesting, yo." said Reno. "Hey, good-lookin'."

Tifa glared at him. "You still haven't made good on your promise." she said. "So, when are you going to convince Rude to ask me out?"

"Uh, well . . ." Reno suddenly shut up as Rude walked in.

Tifa looked over.

"Miss Lockhart, I saw you come in with Denzel."

"Yeah. He and Marlene were out playing when one of them tripped over this girl dressed only in a leotard lying in the snow." Tifa replied.

"Sounds similar to what happened with Reno."

"Hmm?" Tifa looked over. "Really? Reno plays in the snow?"

"Actually, I was putting out a cigarette and saw her hair under where I'd crushed it under my here, yo. I dug her out and brought her home, but Rude said it would be better to bring her here." Reno rubbed the back of his head.

Dr. Irving was just stepping out of the room with Denzel when there was a loud and horrifying screech of tires outside. There was also a slight crash, meaning whoever it was was probably injured.

What they didn't expect was a certain spikey blonde to come in, his clothes slightly torn and soaked through from the snow carrying someone. The person in his arms shivered.

"Did you hit him or something, yo?" Reno asked.

"No." Cloud replied. "Dr. Irving, help him. He's got frostbite."

The doctor nodded. "This way." He led Cloud to another patient room down the hall. Reno followed, since he'd noticed something and wanted to see if he was right.

"Put him on the bed." said Dr. Irving.

Cloud did, but didn't move for a moment. He sat down, his hand held tightly by the boy he'd carried in. And Reno had been right.

This child was awake.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaworu Nagisa

Chapter 2: Kaworu Nagisa

The boy gripped Cloud's hand, his eyes wide with fright. Those eyes were an odd brown, like dried blood. He was gasping as well, and flinched when the doctor touched him. One hand was up by his neck, as though to assure himself he was alive.

"Where did you find him?" asked Dr. Irving.

"The church." Cloud replied. "He was lying half-in the water."

"That explains his frostbite." Dr. Irving commented. "We need to warm him, and slowly, or it could cause damage to his nerves."

The boy screamed. Both hands went up to his greyish hair, and he closed his eyes, as though trying to block something out.

"Hey." Cloud touched the boy's shoulder. "It's alright. We're just trying to help you."

The boy lowered his hands, one resting near his throat again.

Dr. Irving carefully laid a blanket over the boy's lower half. "I should check on the others." He left the room.

"Hey, yo." said Reno.

"What is it, Reno?" Cloud asked. "If you're asking about the test . . ."

"Nah, I ain't going to ask about that, yet, yo." Reno nodded to the boy. "He's got scars on his neck."

"Yeah, I noticed." said Cloud. "He was half-frozen when I found him, so I pulled him out and tried to keep him warm. I had to pull the leotard he was wearing off him, since it was soaked, and I dressed him in some of Denzel's things, since he comes with me to stay at the church sometimes." He gently brushed his fingers through the boy's hair, effectively calming the child. "That was when he woke up, but he was shaking badly. So I brought him here on Fenrir."

The boy looked at Reno, then at Cloud. "You seem to be Lilim." he said, blinking.

Reno blinked at him. The child's voice was plain, yet at the same time almost beautiful. There was that odd note of knowing just what he wanted to say without saying anything useful, too.

"Actually, we're humans." said Cloud. "I'm Cloud Strife. The red-head is Reno Sinclair."

The boy managed to sit up, blinking at them. He peered out the window for a moment. "What is that?" he asked.

"The building?" Reno asked. "That's the WRO headquarters."

"No, I meant the white stuff fluttering like feathers."

"That's snow." Cloud replied. "It's been a while since it's fallen without the Mako-blue hue to it."

"Huh?' The boy looked back at them. "It snows normally?" he asked. "But, the others never spoke of snow. Just rain." He looked a little confused and looked down and out the window again.

"An area with just rain?" asked Reno. "Are you referring to Junon?"

The boy looked back at him, blinking. "Actually, I was referring to the entire world. It hasn't snowed since the Second Impact. All it ever does is rain, if there's any precipitation at all."

"Second Impact?" Reno mused. "Are you referring to Meteor, or something else, yo?"

The boy now looked confused. He blinked at them for a moment, all the while feeling along his neck. He looked rather confused as he felt along the scar-line, which went completely around his neck. "Hmm." the boy muttered. He lowered his hands and looked at Cloud and Reno again. "Where am I?" he asked.

"The hospital." Cloud replied.

The boy gave him an 'I figured that out' look.

"Kalm." said Reno. "It's the name of the city, yo."

"Kalm." the boy repeated. "What country?"

Cloud and Reno blinked at him. "The large east continent." Cloud replied.

"Asia?"

"No, it's called the East Continent." Cloud returned.

The boy sat trying to figure this out. Finally, he looked at the pair again. "What planet is this?"

The question startled both men, but it was Reno that managed to answer. "Gaia."

The boy blinked at him for a while, trying to assemble the new information. His shoulders began to shake, and he held himself.

"Kid?" asked Reno.

The boy started to make a soft sound, which continued to escalate until he fell back on the bed laughing. When he finally settled, he wiped away the tears that had started to form in the corners of his eyes. "That was worth it." he said. He looked at Reno and Cloud.

"What was?" Cloud asked. "What was so funny?"

"I died, and therefore I'm pitched several billion light-years to atone for what I didn't do." the boy said. He traced his fingers over the scar. "Asuka would have a field day with this."

"Who's Asuka?" Cloud asked.

"Another pilot." the boy replied. "But she's a human."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, yo."

The boy looked at him. "Well, it's not all bad. Humans and Lilim both have a limited look on things, but I suppose it's no different for Angels, either. We all only know what we're told."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You never told us your name." he said flatly.

"Forgive me. I'm Kaworu Nagisa."

A nurse poked her head into the room. "Visiting hours are over." she said.

Reno and Cloud stepped out and walked back down the hall.

"That kid's weird, yo."

"I know." They stepped outside, and Reno's face nearly fell off.

"What?" Cloud asked, righting his motorcycle.

"You're the one that crashed?" Tifa asked.

"I didn't crash." Cloud corrected. "I just didn't get the kickstand down right." He climbed onto the motorbike and sighed before revving the motor and driving off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Orphans

Chapter 3: The Orphans

It was about a week later that the other children woke. They were roomed together, the three boys, and another room for the two girls. The rather lofty Kaworu Nagisa said nothing to them until the questions started to spill out. And the demands from the red-headed girl. Still, he waited until that evening, when Reno arrived to visit.

"What are you looking so smug about, hmm?" the red-head shouted. "I've been asking you what the hell is going on, and the only thing you've said to us is 'all in due time', like you know everything!"

Reno stepped in just then, followed by Cloud and Denzel. With them was a tall man with wavy black hair wearing black clothes and a red cloak.

Kaworu smiled at them. "Hello Mr. Sinclair, Mr. Strife."

"Hey, Kaworu." said Cloud. "I brought Denzel with me."

"Ah." Kaworu got up and lightly walked over, almost as though he wasn't touching the floor. He leaned over, close to Denzel's face and looked at him for a while. "You are a rare find." he said, standing upright again.

"Huh?' Denzel looked up at Cloud. "What does he mean?"

"The Almighty Kaworu never really says what's on his mind." scoffed the red-head.

"Asuka." whimpered the skinny brunette boy.

"I always mean what I say." said Kaworu, looking over his shoulder at her. "Now would you please be so kind as to introduce yourselves? They are waiting."

"I'm Shinji Ikari." said the skinny brunette.

The girl with the slate-blue hair blinked at Denzel. Her red eyes seemed curious. "Rei Ayanami." she said softly.

"I'm Asuka. Asuka Langley Soryu." sneered the red-head.

"I'm Toji Suzuhara." snorted the brunette with the tanned skin. "Now where the heck are we?"

"The hospital." said Kaworu. "I've told you several times already."

"I know I'm in a freaking hospital!" yelled Asuka. "But where? This doesn't look like Tokyo-3 or the Geofront."

"It is true. There is this white stuff outside." said Rei. "What is it?"

"It's called snow." said Denzel. "You haven't seen it before?"

"No. I've only heard of it." Rei said. "What's it like?"

"It's cold." Denzel said. "And wet. But it's fun to play in. You can make things out of it, and throw it."

"Fun? What is fun?" Rei asked.

Denzel looked at her. "Fun is something that is enjoyable. Something you like to do."

"Something I like to do?" Rei stood thinking for a moment. "Is reading 'fun'?"

Cloud smiled. "It can be." he said. He looked over as Dr. Irving walked in. "Well, anything?"

"No. There are no missing persons or anything about losing any children matching their age and descriptions. They'll be put up for adoption once their released, unless someone wants them before then."

"Mein Got!" Asuka cried. "Adoption? Me?"

"Yeah, who'd want you?" Toji jeered.

"I would." said Reno.

The room fell silent.

"You'd what?" asked Toji.

"I want to adopt her." said Reno.

"Reno . . ." Cloud paused. He knew why Reno would want Asuka. The hair-color alone would allow for them to pass as true father and daughter. And there was the question of Cloud's results. While he wasn't a whore like Reno, he did have two partners, both of which he 'bottomed' for.

Asuka looked at him. She was at a loss for words. Finally, she spoke up. "You would be my papa?" she asked. She sounded like a little girl.

Reno nodded.

"She can be pretty demanding." said Shinji. "You sure you want her?"

"Shut up, Shinji!" Asuka snapped.

"Well, she'll have to deal with the fact that I don't have a girlfriend, per-say." Reno said. "But there are girl's that I bring over. Also, I live with my work partner, Rude."

"Huh?" asked Asuka.

"His name." said Cloud. "It's Rude." He was dialling Tifa. "Tifa? Yeah, the kids have no parents, so their being put up for adoption." He paused. "Which brunette?" He seemed startled. "If you do that, I'm taking Denzel and leaving!" He made a face. "Fine, I'll inform Dr. Irving." Cloud closed his phone and sighed.

"What is it?" asked the man in the red cloak.

"Tifa wants to adopt them." Cloud replied.

"Which one?" Dr. Irving added.

"The two brunettes and the girl with the slate-grey hair." Cloud replied. "I told her if she did that, I'd move out, and Take Denzel with me. She didn't seem to care."

Kaworu looked out the window. The others were leaving, getting families. It figured no one would want him, though.

Cloud sighed. He knew he was already up to his neck in trouble, but what harm could there be? He opened his mouth to speak, but a slightly darker voice spoke up.

"What's with him?"

"Hmm? Oh, Tifa doesn't want him." said Cloud. "She blames him for the condition Fenrir's in, even though it's my bike."

The man with the cloak walked over and tilted Kaworu's face up to look at him. Dried-blood eyes met ruby red ones, and the whole room fell silent again. Suddenly, the man pulled Kaworu close as the boy fainted. "I'll take him."

"Mr. Valentine . . ."

Vincent looked over at Dr. Irving, one eye a golden yellow. "**I said, we'll take him."**

Cloud swallowed. It was a rare occurrence when Chaos would agree with Vincent on things. Apparently, the strange, pale boy was one of those things.

Tifa arrived a few minutes later to sign the papers that would place Shinji, Rei, and Toji in her care. "So, Cloud, where are you dragging Denzel?"

"For starters, Denzel's my son, not yours." said Cloud. "So where I take him is none of your business. Secondly, if you have to know, Vincent has offered to keep us until I can get an apartment."

"Oh, so you can freely fuck your boyfriend in front of him?" Tifa snapped. "I don't think so."

Cloud looked at her. It was probably about time to let her know, anyway. She would have found out sooner or later had he stayed at the bar. "I'm already pregnant." he said.

Tifa's jaw dropped, as did the faces of a few others.

"Isn't he a dude?' asked Toji.

Kaworu just blinked. "So, that is why you feel different."

"Come on, Denzel. Let's get your things from the bar."

"Bar?" asked Asuka. "He looks a little young to be that kid's father."

"Denzel's adopted." said Reno. "And depending on which of us fathered Cloud's baby depends on if you get a brother in a few months." He finished signing the papers. "Come on, I'll bring you home."


	4. Chapter 4: A Problem for Sinclair

Chapter 4: A Problem for Sinclair

Reno raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. He'd been living in his house for three days with Asuka, and this wasn't the first time she'd reverted to a language he had no hope of understanding.

"Sorry." Asuaka sighed. "I'm just wondering why you only have . . . whatever these are . . . for breakfast."

"They're called waffles, yo, and I work at an office, so it's easy to make them and eat on the go." Reno replied.

"So, why haven't you been at work lately?" Asuka asked.

"Time off. I'm accumulated too much overtime, so Tseng ordered me to take a week off, yo. It couldn't have come at a better time." Reno finished his coffee. "So, is your room satisfactory?"

Asuka thought back to her room. The bed was nice, with a ruffle-edged blanket and pillows just the way she liked them. All the colors were varied shades of red, her favorite, and the curtains matched. "Yeah, it's just the way I like it." she smiled.

"Good." Reno got up and started to wash the dishes. "You mind helping me with these?"

"By doing what?"

"Drying them with that towel." Reno replied, putting a coffee mug in the dish rack. "Normally, I'd let them air dry, but seeing as how I've got an extra body here, I'm gonna have to get more dishes if I'm to keep doing that."

Asuka blinked, but did as asked. She liked Reno, with his carefree attitude and his bachelor-style life. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well, you need clothes." said Reno. "That leotard looks awful on you, and it's not good for you to always be wearing my clothes." He dried his hands as the bubbles ran down the drain. "And I wanted to check-up on Cloud."

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"Well, I'm one of Cloud's lovers."

Asuka blinked. "You love a man?" she asked.

Reno nodded. "The problem was, so did Vincent. We couldn't come to an agreement as to who would take Cloud and his adopted son, Denzel, so Cloud came up with a solution. He said whoever gave him a child would be the one he'd stay with until the end of eternity."

"And he said he was pregnant." said Asuka. "So, if it's your baby, I get a brother, an unknown, and another father?"

"To put it lightly, yes." said Reno. He walked her out to the car. "But I have no idea where Vincent lives, so we're going to have to hang out at the bar for a bit."

The bar wasn't crowded and noisy, it was just noisy. A little eight-year-old girl was laughing and running around, her braided ponytail wavering behind her. She came to a stop when Reno and Asuka came in, then turned and ran back to Rei.

After the shopping, Asuka had gotten changed, so instead of Reno's clothes, she wore a pair of red leggings under an equally red corduroy jumper with a white shirt. Reno had insisted on getting boots for her for during the winter months and for when it rained, so she was currently wearing a nice pair of black lady's boots, and a rather pretty black coat with red fluffy trim around the hood.

"You broke the bank getting her dressed up, didn't you?" teased Tifa.

"No." Reno replied, taking Asuka's coat for her. He hung the coat on the rack near the back and sat at the bar. He looked around.

The girl called Rei was smiling and trying to do something with her hair with Marlene's help. They had waved Asuka over, and were now having fun putting braids in Asuka's hair. The boys were siting with a cup of hot chocolate each, trying to warm up from being outside shoveling.

"So, has Cloud come by, yet?" Reno asked.

"No." Tifa replied. "He came by the night the kids were adopted and took Denzel's things, but he hasn't come since then."

"Hmm." Reno sighed.

"So, what did you want to talk to him about?" Tifa asked. The bell on the door rang. "Welcome to . . . oh, hi, Vincent."

The tall ex-Turk walked in, bringing the pale Tabris and a happy Denzel in with him. He nodded to Denzel, and the boy ran off to play with Marlene and the others. Tabris stayed close, sitting on a stool next to Vincent up by the bar.

"So, where's Cloud?" Reno asked.

"Hospital." Vincent replied. "It's for an ultrasound, nothing major." He looked at Tifa. "He'll be by after."

Reno nodded. "So, how's fatherhood?"

"Not bad." Vincent replied. He glanced over at Kaworu. "A little difficult when they don't talk, but otherwise fine."

"Papa!" Asuka came running over, and Reno was hard-pressed not to laugh at the multiple braids tied in her hair. It looked cute, though. "Can I have coffee?"

Reno blinked. "I don't see why not." he said. "Just no alcohol."

"Reno, kids shouldn't have coffee." said Tifa.

"My kid, my rules." Reno returned. "And she's not a kid. She's a teenager. While that means she's still allowed some childish things, it also means she's growing up. Coffee is fine."

Asuka blinked. "You really feel that way?" she asked.

"Of course, yo." Reno replied. "I grew up in the slums, yo, so I know what it's like to be looked down on or discriminated against. Just don't get me upset with you, and your good."

Asuka smiled slightly. This would make things easier, and she so-o-o wanted to try it. Carefully, she wrapped her fingers around her mug and sipped the coffee. It was a little bitter, but not bad.

The blonde male from earlier, _Cloud, was it?_, came in a few minutes later and sighed. He sat at the bar, crossed his arms on the counter, and lowered his head before heaving a sigh.

"Cloud?" Denzel walked over.

"I'm alright, Denzel." Cloud mumbled into his sleeve. "But Vincent's going to have to drive Fenrir home."

"Why? What is it, Cloud?" Reno asked.

He sighed. "Just . . . doctor's orders. I'm not allowed to ride a motorbike until after . . . after the delivery." The fact that he kept facing the top of the table wasn't helping boost the other's confidence.

"You seem fearful to speak, or at least to face us." said Kaworu. "Are you truly that fragile?"

Vincent eyed Cloud. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I can tell something's up."

Cloud looked over and sighed. "Is it you or Chaos that senses things?" he asked.

"Chaos." Vincent admitted.

Cloud sighed. "I . . . couldn't get a picture to show you." he said softly. "I just . . . can we go home?"

Vincent nodded. "I'll take Fenrir back, you drive the car back."

Reno finished his coffee. "Come on, Asuka. We'd better be heading home before Rude gets back, yo."

Asuka nodded. "Coming, Papa!"

Reno looked up as the door to his room creaked open. "Huh?" His bleary eyes tried to focus on the shadowy figure that stumbled towards him. "It's 2 am, yo." He felt a weight on him, and something heavy hit his head, knocking him out.


	5. Chapter 5: This was So NOT Needed, Yo

Chapter 5: This was So NOT Needed, Yo

Asuka pouted as Reno took her with him to visit Cloud. It had been a month and a half since her adoption, and while the baby interested her, she wasn't feeling well.

"But they only have boys." Asuka whined.

"I know." said Reno. "But from what I heard, Denzel asked for you to come, yo, just in case you became his big sister."

"The kid's younger than me?" Asuka asked.

"Yup." Reno knocked on the door. "About time Cloud finally gave an address."

Asuka frowned. The place looked worn and kinda dumpy. She noticed a few windows were boarded up, and secretly hoped that they didn't belong to what might be her future second father.

Denzel answered the door dressed in some dusty clothes. "Hey, Reno. Cloud's just out back. Come on." The cheery boy walked the pair through the house to the back, where Cloud and his rounded frame were paused for a few to catch their breath.

"Hey, Reno." Cloud said, panting a little.

"Sup, yo? You look tired."

"Kinda. Denzel and I moved here only about a week ago." Cloud sighed. He rested a hand on his stomach. "Easy, in there. Don't . . . don't move so much. You'll make me sick again."

Reno quirked an eyebrow. "You paused again, yo."

Denzel spoke up. "He does that a lot, and not just around you. He does it around everyone."

Asuka looked around. "So, why do you live here?"

"Cloud wanted a place where he could set up the baby room without people staring." Denzel replied. "Actually, I wouldn't mind if it's Reno's baby. I've kinda always wanted a big sister." He smiled.

"Where is the baby's room?" Asuka asked. She sat at the table with Denzel.

"I'm not sure. Cloud moves some of the furniture around when I'm not home, so that's probably when he sets up the baby's room. I'm alright with it, though." Denzel set a glass of juice down for Asuka. "It makes it more interesting guessing if it'll be a brother or sister."

"Thanks." Asuka smiled, drinking slowly from the glass.

Cloud looked over at the pair, then back to Reno. "So, has she told you yet?"

"Who told me what, yo?" asked Reno.

"Asuka." Cloud replied. He finished sweeping the back porch.

"About what?"

Cloud looked back at the two kids. "That she's pregnant."

Reno coughed on his cigarette. "What?!"

The two kids came out in a hurry. "What is it?" asked Denzel.

Something wrong?" Asuka wondered.

"Cloud, you better be just joking with me, man." Reno looked shaken.

"About what?" Denzel asked.

Cloud looked at Asuka. "She's pregnant."

Asuka gasped. "What?" she asked. "But, how could . . ?" Her mind wandered back to that night, almost six weeks ago, when she'd wandered into Reno's room. They had woken up in the same bed in less-than-desirable attire with the heaviest volume of the Encyclopedia Gaia lying on the floor.

Reno looked at Asuka. "Who did you do, missy?"

Asuka swallowed. "Apparently you." she said. "In both our defence, I was half-asleep."

Reno sighed. "We'll discuss this when we get home." He looked at Cloud. "And you look like your hiding something."

Cloud looked away over the dirt-bare yard. "I'm not hiding anything." he said softly. "I'm just waiting."

"For what?" asked Vincent as he walked over. "I rang the doorbell, but you didn't answer, so I let myself in."

"Until the 20 week ultrasound." Cloud replied. He dropped a key into Reno's hand. "Now you can come and go as you need to."

"Cloud, even Chaos knows your hiding something." said Vincent. "Now what is it?"

Cloud saw that five sets of eyes were on him, and he'd been cornered. He sighed. "I'm not sure. Not even the tech could get anything definitive, alright."

Kaworu tilted his head slightly. He noticed the sad face that Cloud wore, and that what had just been said bothered the other two men. Still, he stayed quiet.

"About the baby?" Reno asked.

Cloud nodded. "Tomorrow's the ultrasound. I should have my answer then." he replied.

"Mind if we stay over?" asked Vincent. "And I mean Reno and Asuka, too."

"You want to know if I get my answer tomorrow, don't you?" Cloud asked. He sighed. "Fine." As he walked back inside they heard him mutter, "Good thing I've got the big bed."


	6. Chapter 6: Lies and Truth

Chapter 6: Lies and Truth

Cloud bit his lip. How was he going to tell them without there being a fight? He now had his answer. Heck, he'd had it for two weeks before this ultrasound, but this confirmed it. But he could say one thing, it was a healthy pregnancy. He just had to be careful wording things until after the delivery.

"So?" asked Reno.

"Healthy." Cloud replied. "They still wouldn't give me a picture to show you."

"Why not?" Vincent asked.

"Playing shy." Cloud replied. "I wanted a picture of the face, but . . . shy baby."

Kaworu raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew what was going on, but to bring it up near either of Cloud's lovers probably wasn't a wise idea. Besides, from the sounds of things, Mr. Sinclair had another child on the way from Miss Soryu.

"Kaworu? What are you thinking about?" asked Denzel.

"Just wondering if Miss Lockhart is ever going to notice the love-triangle living under her roof." Kaworu replied.

"Hmm?" asked Asuka. "Surrounding who?"

"Shinji." Kaworu replied. "For one who used to have a heart of glass, he's certainly free with his body."

"What are you implying?" Vincent asked.

"That Miss Lockhart doesn't know that the trio she adopted lie with each other on an almost nightly basis." Kaworu yawned. "I'm wondering when she'll notice that Rei has the same condition as Asuka, and for almost as long."

They returned to Cloud's place via the two cars. Cloud headed indoors to make some coffee and get himself a glass of water. He was drinking a lot of water, lately.

Kaworu sighed. Vincent and Reno both had night-shift, which meant he and Asuka would be staying with Cloud overnight. Overnight . . .

Images flashed through his mind. The bath. Shinji. Showering. That night, when Shinji stayed over. The dark room. Darkness. Squeezing. Pain. Pressure. Pain. His bones snapping. Pain.

Vincent grabbed Kaworu, prying his hands away from his neck. "Kaworu."

The boy only stood there, eyes wide. Pain. Pressure. Bones breaking. The blood filling his head because it had nowhere else to go. Pain.

"**Kaworu, there's nothing to be afraid of."** Vincent's eyes turned amber-gold.

A strangled sound came from Kaworu before he fell limply in Vincent's hold, unconscious and barely breathing.

"What happened?" asked Cloud.

"**I'm not sure. Something scared him."** said Chaos, speaking through Vincent. He gently ran his hand along Kaworu's throat, over the scars. "**He will not tell me what scares him so badly."** His eyes turned red again. "But whatever it is, it most likely involves these scars."

"There's a room set up for him upstairs." said Cloud. "Here, I'll show you." He went to move.

"It's alright. Denzel can show me." said Vincent.

"I'll come, too." said Asuka.

This left Cloud alone with Reno.

"So, what's up, yo? You seem to know something's up with the baby, but you won't tell us nothin'. Come on, Cloud. Spill, yo."

Cloud feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, there has to be some reason aside from the baby playing shy that makes you not get a picture, yo."

Cloud looked out the window. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"It have somethin' to do with the baby, yo?"

"Everything." Cloud replied. "But I will ask. If it's yours, what's the girl's name and what's the boy's name?"

"Axel for a boy; Kairi for a girl, yo."

Cloud nodded. "Ok. I just wanted to know. It's highly unlikely the baby would have my hair, so I should be able to tell once . . . after the birth."

Reno cocked an eyebrow and was about to say something when Vincent returned.

Vincent noted the piece of paper Cloud had scribbled on. "Asking about names?" he queried.

"Yeah." Cloud replied. "I asked Reno what names he'd picked, now I'll ask you. If it's yours, what's the girl's name and what's the boy's name?"

"Lucretia and Grimore, respectively." Vincent replied. He saw the look on Cloud's face. "What?"

"Can't you come up with something that doesn't remind you of someone dead?" Cloud asked. "I mean, Sephiroth's mother and your own father?"

Vincent sighed. He sat looking at his claw for a moment before answering again. "Riku." he said. "It works for both. I was just thinking about how they'd be teased with a name like that, though."

"Can't be worse than what I got for being Cloud." came the reply. "Besides, all I have to do is double the 'k' for the girl's name and it's fine."

"Yo, you had to have names picked, too, Cloud." said Reno. "So, what were they?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Tell." said Vincent.

Cloud sighed. "Faith and Hope." he said softly. "They were the middle names I have picked . . . for either gender."

"You're doing it again, Cloud." said Vincent.

"Doing what?"

"Pausing partway through your sentence, yo." said Reno. "You're definitely hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything." Cloud replied. Inside, he knew it was only half the truth.


	7. Chapter 7: A Discussion

Chapter 7: A Discussion

Tifa frowned. It was early summer, now, and she had no idea what to do with her 'daughter' Rei Ayanami. The girl was _pregnant_, and for all of her hard work at trying to do something about it, Rei had been rather stubbornly careful.

Cloud, Reno, and Vincent were sitting together in a side booth, just close enough to the bathroom for Cloud to be able to excuse himself every so often for the bathroom, and close enough to the children should Kaworu have another one of his 'episodes'.

'More drinks?" Tifa asked.

"Not right now, yo. Come have a seat." said Reno.

Tifa sat, feeling a little awkward. "So, how's the pregnancy going?" she asked.

"It's going." Cloud replied. "I'm keeping record of people's guesses."

"Of what?" Tifa asked.

"Reno's or Vincent's. Boy or girl. Weight, length, how long I'll be in labor. Date and time." Cloud replied. "Hair and eye color."

"How have the guesses been going so far?" Tifa asked.

"Well, I'm due mid-July, so that's the guessing point. Cid said it was going to be Reno's, a girl, 6 pounds 2 ounces, no length guessed, he said two days in labor, on the first of July at 6pm." said Cloud. "Barret said something similar, but said it was going to be Vincent's."

"What did Yuffie say?" Tifa asked.

"She was the cruelest, yo." said Reno. "She said it'll be my son, weighing 7 pounds 9 ounces, no length guessed, four hours labor, on June 30th at 4am."

"Ow." said Tifa. "Well, here's my guess. Vincent's baby, hermaphrodite, 9 pounds 8 ounces, Thirty-six hours and forty minutes of labor, butt down, on June 15th."

Cloud stared at her.

"You are a cruel, mean bitch, yo." said Reno.

"I need the bathroom." Cloud got up and headed to the washroom, unaware that someone had followed him.

Cloud leaned on the side of the stall, a hand placed on his massive belly. He sighed. "No one has yet to guess right." he muttered. "At least numbers wise." He made a small huffing sound before actually using the washroom.

When he got back to the table, he noted a few things. One was that Tifa was at the other table, trying to tell Rei and Asuka how they were supposed to act now that they were visibly expecting. The other was that Kaworu was sitting beside Vincent.

"She's trying to boss them around?" Cloud asked.

"Trying is the key word." said Vincent. "Kaworu said he had a guess that he'd like you to record."

"Ok." said Cloud. He marked Kaworu's name into the book.

"Both are parents, twins, one of each, at 5 pounds 4 ounces each, after seven hours of labor on June 20th."

Cloud swallowed as he finished writing the guess down. The first to get the number he was carrying right, and it was Vincent's adopted son. "Do any of the others have guesses?"

"A few." Kaworu replied. "Shinji had one . . ." His eyes suddenly looked distant.

"Vincent, is something wrong with him?" Cloud asked.

Shinji. Crushing. Tightness. Pain. The red Eva Unit-02. The purple Unit-01. Shinji. Squeezing. Pain.

"Kaworu." Vincent pulled the boy so he was leaning on him. "Kaworu, answer me."

One of Kaworu's hands went up to his neck.

Tightness. The blood pounding in his ears. Shinji. Screaming. His ribs breaking. Pain. Blackness.

Kaworu passed out, falling over Vincent's lap. A single tear dripped down his cheek, staining his otherwise peaceful face.

"Is he alright?" asked Rei, who had walked over without them noticing. Her pregnant belly was framed nicely today with a blue-flowered sun dress.

"He'll be fine." said Vincent.

"HE said you were guessing things about your baby, Cloud." Rei said softly. "Can I guess?"

Cloud nodded and marked her name down.

"I guess Vincent's, twin boys, at 4 pounds 6 ounces and 5 pounds even, at 2pm on July 4th."

Cloud finished marking it in the book. "Are you kids conspiring on us?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"You're the second one to say twins." Cloud replied. He rested his hand on his rather large belly. "So, what about you?"

"Tifa insists on being with me for everything. It can get . . . stifling." Rei replied. "I have one baby, I know that much."

"Better than me." said Cloud, knowing he was lying. "They didn't tell me anything, only that it's a healthy pregnancy."

Reno looked at Rei. "I'm there for most of Asuka's appointments, yo. That way I know how she and the baby are doing. But at least I give her the privacy to have her ultrasounds alone if she wants, yo."

Just then, Toji and Shinji came over. "Hey, can we guess about the baby, too?" Toji asked.

"Sure." Cloud replied.

"Our guess is mostly the same." said Shinji. "I say it's Reno's, and he says it's Vincent's."

"Aside from that, we both think it's a girl, and she'll be 8 pounds even." said Toji. "With a lot of hair."

Cloud smiled. "And what day?"

"Oh, uh, July first." Shinji stammered. "I said 10am."

"And I said 10pm." Toji added.

Cloud finished marking the guesses down. "Well, the closest guess is a month away, and the furthest one is my due date."

"You haven't made a guess, Cloud." said Vincent. He noticed Kaworu shift to a more comfortable position on his lap.

"I just worry that if I hope for something, I'll end up disappointed if it's something else. I don't want to be mad if it's something I didn't want, so I'm putting all my hopes into just being healthy." He smiled.

"Well, hoping for a healthy baby is a good thing, yo." said Reno. "So, do we get to come in for the last ultrasound, or are you keeping that one to yourself, too?"


	8. Chapter 8: Delivery and Surprise

Chapter 8: Delivery and Surprise

Cloud sighed. His stomach was feeling quite crowded, and his walking had gotten a bit difficult ever since 'the drop', which meant delivery could happen at any time. Asuka and Kaworu had begun to stay with him so they could inform Reno and Vincent when Cloud went into labor. Denzel was getting excited, too.

Cloud had been more than happy when Tifa's guessed date had passed with little more than the fact that he was now waddling to walk. The date for Kaworu's guess passed as well, and so did Yuffie's. Barret, Cid, Shinji, and Toji's guessed date flew past immediately after, and they were sitting on the day Rei had guessed.

Cloud waddled to the couch, trying to get some rest. There were awkward motions over his stomach, but when he timed them, there was almost an hour between each one. "Denzel."

"Hmm?" The boy hurried over eagerly. "Yes, Cloud?"

"Can you wake me in about an hour?"

"Sure." Denzel smiled and headed off to help Kaworu and Asuka with the small garden they had out back.

Cloud tried to sleep, and managed to doze off for a while before the pain, and he knew it was contractions, began to get a little annoying. He reached for his phone and hit the emergency text, which was sent automatically to Vincent and Reno. The pain was starting to get to him.

Denzel came in when he heard the front door. "Huh? What's up?"

Vincent and Reno both stepped in. "Where's Cloud?" Vincent asked.

"He was . . . he was on the couch." Denzel said, blinking.

Cloud waddled back from the bathroom. "Hey. Sorry to bother you at work, but, well, I think we need to go to the hospital." He cupped his hands under the rather large belly and groaned slightly as another, slightly stronger, contraction rippled down his belly.

"Come on, yo. I've got the car."

"We'll stay here." said Asuka. "Just, call to tell us after it's over."

Reno nodded and guided Cloud out to the waiting vehicle. The drive to the hospital was uneventful, save for a few grunts from Cloud as the contractions came. He was still able to walk when they arrived at the maternity ward.

"We need to assess you." said the one nurse. "I'll call the doctor once we know how often they are and if he's dilated."

Cloud winced as they made him lie back and they put the monitors on his belly. Thankfully, Vincent and Reno had stayed out of the assessment room to sign the papers, as he noticed the connections would have betrayed the existence of twins. The pain was getting stronger, and he wasn't sure he could handle waiting for very long.

"He's got rather strong contractions going." said the nurse. "But, how do I check dilation on a man?"

Cloud grunted. The pain was getting sharper.

"His doctor's here. She'll check." said another nurse. She checked the paper. "They seem to be doing alright."

The doctor appeared and instructed Cloud to lie flat and spread his legs like he was getting a prostate exam. She noticed he was quite pained as she checked his rather uniquely shaped pelvis and the only exit for the children. "You're six centimeters. Nurse, move him to a delivery room, quickly."

The nurse nodded and disconnected Cloud from the monitors before guiding him (he insisted he could still walk, it wasn't that painful yet) to a labor and delivery room. Vincent and Reno joined him moments later.

Reno sighed. "So?"

Cloud grunted. "Fairly far." he gasped.

A nurse came and checked Cloud's large stomach. "I'll call the doctor for you." she said, leaving rather quickly.

"Cloud?" asked Vincent.

"I don't care which of you is here, just don't make me feel alone." Cloud moaned. Things were moving too fast for him to really comprehend. He felt a hand take each of his, and someone was brushing his hair back.

The doctor came in and positioned Cloud for the birth. A mask was placed over his face to provide oxygen, since he was hardly getting anything with his gasping.

"Fully dilated. Push with the next contraction." said the doctor.

Cloud threw his head back, screaming. "I hate you!" His hands clenched, crushing the fingers of the two that were with him. He fared a bit better, actually, with the next few, able to push with the contractions, up until the baby crowned. Then, he howled in agony, still pushing, but tears trailing down his cheeks. "I'm gonna rip your balls off!"

"Cloud, it's alright. The baby's coming." said Vincent.

Cloud gasped and panted as the baby slipped from his body, already trying to steel himself for the next barrage. He was right to do so. The twin followed quickly on the heels of their sibling. With a moan and a cry, the process began again. "Oh, shit."

"Again?" Reno asked. His fingers were crushed a second time.

"What did you think?" Cloud snapped. "I wasn't this big for nothing!"

It was to their good graces that Tseng had warned them that Cloud would say some things he didn't mean, and that he probably wouldn't remember threatening them, either. In fact, Cloud would probably forget almost everything that happened.

The baby began to crown, and Cloud let out a string of curses that would make even Cid shudder. Vincent tried to sooth Cloud by stroking his hair, but it only earned him another threat to his man-hood.

The child slipped from Cloud, and it was over. There was little effort getting the placenta out, though it became obvious that it had started as two, but they had been close together and had meshed into one as the children had grown.

"Well?" Cloud whispered.

"One of each." the doctor said, smiling. "But, I can't tell the fathers until we do a test."

"What kind of test, yo?"

"A blood test to see who fathered which baby." She smiled. 'The results will be back soon. I took the blood samples from the umbilical cords."

Cloud nodded, propped up again for the time being. He sighed again. While pregnant, he had been developing a little more than just a large belly. His chest had changed, somewhat, and while it still looked a little flat, he'd had to find a way of getting past the children to wear a sport's bra to hide the leakage.

The baby girl began to nuzzle for something, and Cloud smiled. She was blonde, they both were, which was why the test had to be done. He sighed. "Um, can one of you call a nurse?"

"Why, yo?"

"I . . ." Cloud sighed. "I want to nurse." He pouted at the look the two gave him, which was one of utter shock.

"I'll get one." said Vincent. He stopped a nurse that had been walking by and asked for some help for his friend.

The nurse came in and smiled softly. "Alright, this shouldn't be too hard. Just hold her close to your chest," she guided Cloud to hold the baby close, "And lean back just a little. She should find it on her own. Apply a little pressure to stimulate the nipple and . . ."

The look of relief on Cloud's face said everything. The baby had latched on perfectly, and was happily suckling away. HE smiled when the boy began to cry, wanting food as well.

"Here. It's a little awkward, but you can feed them together." The nurse helped support Cloud's arms to hold both babies while they nursed, then placed a blanket over. "You can still peek, but you looked a little embarrassed."

"Thank you." Cloud whispered. "What were their weights?"

"Oh. Let me see . . . 5 pounds 4 ounces, for both of them."

Cloud blinked, and looked surprised when he saw the clock. Seven hours had passed from when he'd called Vincent and Reno over to the time marked on the delivery cards.

The doctor stepped in a few hours later. "Oh, that's precious."

Cloud was asleep, and the two babies were also sleeping in their bassinettes.

"So?" asked Reno.

"You have a daughter and Mr. Valentine has a son." the doctor replied. "He told me about the arrangement that centered on this pregnancy. What will you do?"

Reno and Vincent looked at each other. "I guess we'll both move in with Cloud, yo." said Reno. "It'll be helpful for getting Asuka ready for her baby." He stood. "You stay here, Vincent. I'll call the kids and tell them."

Vincent nodded. A son. He got up and looked at the tiny baby in the bassinette. He was small and so cute. He was doing the little kitty thing of sticking his tongue out and opening his mouth like he was licking. It was a cute trait. The soft blonde hair on his head was finally dry, and now showed that it was actually tiger striped. Small sections of hair were a deeper blonde, as opposed to the corn silk blonde that graced the rest of the child's head.

Deciding it couldn't hurt, Vincent looked over at Reno's daughter. She was just as small as his own, and she was quite passively sucking on her thumb. The little girl had corn silk blonde as well, but the small patch at the front of her head looked a little more strawberry colored. Vincent smiled. They were both so precious looking. He sighed and sat back down.

_Chaos._

_**Hmm? How is our mate?**_

_He's fine. Sleeping right now. We have a son._

_**Good. Offspring is good. Is he strong?**_

_Not sure, yet. He's tiny. But, Reno gave him a sister._

_**So? It is a child, and important to our mate, yes?**_

_Yes._

_**Then we protect her, too.**_

_Reno said we should all live together._

_**It is a good idea. We just need our space when we need to think. And being near Riku will help him.**_

Vincent paused. "Riku." he whispered. That was right. His son was named Riku, and Reno's daughter was Kairi. What had Cloud said the middle names were, again?

"Hey." Cloud shifted a little. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's alright. They just told us who's is who's."

"And?" Cloud asked, sitting up.

"The girl is Reno's. The boy is mine." Vincent smiled. "Chaos likes them."

Cloud nodded. "So, Kairi Faith and Riku Hope, huh? Not bad." He looked up at Reno as he came back in.

"Glad to see you awake, yo. The kids are excited about the babies and want to know if they can come visit you three while you're in here."

"I don't mind." smiled Cloud. It was good to have a family.


	9. Chapter 9: Homecoming

Chapter 9: Homecoming

It was about a week later that Cloud came home from the hospital with the new children. Because he'd decided to nurse, Cloud was often seen wearing a black hakama, making it easier to feed the children when they got hungry.

It became apparent that when it came to childcare, Asuka fell to it naturally, as did Denzel. But neither would let Kaworu near the babies, as though he would hurt or damage them. So the only time Kaworu got with his baby brother was whenever Cloud or Vincent had him. The boy tried to hide the fact that the others hated him, but Cloud and Vincent could tell something was wrong.

"Kaworu, can you hold Riku for a moment?" Vincent asked.

"Sure." He sat and held his little brother. "He's so precious, and fragile, yet strong." Kaworu smiled as the baby waved his hand at him.

"I'll be back in a moment." Vincent stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall. He and Cloud had set up a video camera in a hidden place to see why Kaworu seemed frightened to be near the babies.

They were about to get their answer.

Asuka, her figure becoming well-rounded from the baby growing inside her, walked into the room, with Denzel. "You!" she shouted. She stormed over towards Kaworu. "Why are you holding him?" she snapped, practically snatching the baby from the other.

"Father asked me to hold him." Kaworu replied. "Please, give him back."

"No!" Asuka snapped. "You're a monster, and you don't _deserve_ to hold him. Get lost." She handed Denzel the baby, who was crying.

Kaworu didn't argue. He knew he was a monster. It was him that had started humanity on the path of the Instrumentality Project after all. He had forced Shinji to kill him. He was nothing but a monster. Slowly, Kaworu got up and walked out. He didn't even notice Cloud and Vincent standing in the hallway as she shuffled outside.

"I'll talk to Asuka." said Cloud. "They shouldn't be treating him like that."

"Let me talk first." Vincent stepped into the room and looked around. Acting somewhat innocent, he asked, "Where's Kaworu? I asked him to hold Riku."

"He left." Asuka snorted. "He didn't want the responsibility that comes with caring for a child."

"**Oh, really?"**

Cloud took Riku from Denzel. "Lying won't do you an ounce of good." he said. "You took Riku from Kaworu, called him a monster, and made him feel unwanted."

"Who would want something like him anyway?" Asuka asked.

"Look at Vincent." said Cloud.

The skin had darkened, and a wing, huge, red, and leathery, was partially spread from his left shoulder. A pair of golden eyes glowered at the two children.

"This is Chaos, the form, the _demon_, that lives inside him." said Cloud. "And Chaos isn't one to argue with. If he wants something to happen, he'll make it happen."

"**Where is Kaworu, the son that we wanted before we knew of Riku's existence?"**

"He left." said Asuka. She wrapped her arms around her belly.

"**Why?"**

"He . . ."

"We made him leave." said Denzel.

"**Why did you make him leave? We told him to hold Riku for a moment while we went to get something."**

Asuka swallowed. "Because, he's a monster."

Chaos looked at her, his eyes glittering. His other wing appeared, and Denzel fainted. "**And what am I, if not a monster? Riku is my child, I will choose whether Kaworu holds him or not, not you."**

Asuka had no answer. She just looked down.

Chaos turned and snorted. "**We will go see Kaworu so that he may understand."** He reverted back to Vincent's form and headed out to the yard where Kaworu was standing.

"Kaworu?"

The boy looked back. "Oh, I didn't notice you."

"Come here." Vincent drew Kaworu close. "Why did you let them take Riku away from you?"

Kaworu sighed. "Because they're right. All I am is a monster."

Vincent sighed. "You are not a monster, Kaworu." He looked down at the boy. "What about you makes you a monster?"

"I am one of the seventeen angels that attacked and tried to destroy mankind." Kaworu replied. "I almost did."

"What stopped you?" Vincent asked. One eye turned golden.

"Pity." Kaworu replied. "I pitied Man and the Lilim, and in doing so turned my back on my task, begging a human to kill me." He touched the scars on his neck. "I don't understand why I am here, when I was killed."

"**It's called a second chance."** said Chaos. Vincent spoke after that. "It's the same for me. I died trying to stop a scientist. I was infused with the embodiment of destruction, Chaos. But when push came to shove, instead of destroying the world, we saved it."

Kaworu looked up at him, gasping slightly when he saw the wing. Pressing himself close to Vincent, his fingers wound themselves into the red fabric of the cape. "Why am I not afraid of you?" he whispered. "Why do . . . I feel safe." He closed his eyes slowly, letting free the one thing he'd tried to hide since his re-appearance.

Vincent gasped softly, echoed only slightly by Chaos. Gently, he held Kaworu close. "They are beautiful." he said, running his clawed hand through the boy's grey-white locks. "Don't ever let anyone look down on you for the choices you make."

Kaworu looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Now, then," said Vincent with a slight grin, "I believe I had asked you to hold Riku?"

Kaworu smiled. "I would like to hold him again, if that is alright?"


	10. Chapter 10: Asuka's Baby

Chapter 10: Asuka's Baby

Asuka sat with the others while Kaworu lay across the floor. His hair was splayed out behind him, and he was curled up on himself while he slept. His clothes seemed baggy on him, a fact that, now that she had to consider him her brother, made Asuka worry.

"What is it?" asked Rei.

"Yeah. You keep staring at him." added Toji.

"Is something wrong?" Shinji asked.

Asuka folded her arms over her chest, resting them on the large belly. "He's been having attacks, lately." she said. "He'll hold his head or his throat and look totally shaken by something, then pass out." She looked back at Kaworu. "He's also been wearing long-sleeves and wrist-bands a lot, too."

"He's been doing that since we were adopted." snorted Toji.

The figure on the floor shifted, but didn't wake.

Denzel walked in just then. "Again?" he asked. "Vincent's not going to be happy when he comes home."

"Who's not going to be happy about what?" Cloud followed, and just by how his arms were over his loose shirt, he was feeding one of the babies again. He spotted Kaworu lying on the floor. But his eyes rather quickly traveled up to Asuka.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"When did your water break?"

"Huh?" Asuka looked down. "I didn't really notice."

"Get in the car." said Cloud as he finished the feed. "Here, Denzel. I've got to wake Reno." Cloud hurried upstairs to where Reno slept on the huge poster-bed and shook him. "Reno."

"Hmm?" He looked over groggily. "What's up, yo?"

"It's Asuka."

That woke Reno. "What is it?"

"I think her water broke." Cloud replied. "I told her to get in the car already."

"I'm going." Reno headed down to the car, stuffing his feet in his shoes as he left. He nearly ran into Vincent, who was just getting home.

"What's his hurry?" Vincent asked as he stepped in.

"Asuka's water broke." Cloud replied. He was kneeling on the floor checking Kaworu. "What happened here?" he asked, tilting the boy's head up.

Vincent frowned. "He passed out again?" he asked.

The remaining trio nodded, but the quiet little girl shook her head.

"Marlene, what happened?" Cloud asked, checking one of the boy's wrists.

"He was panting, and looked sick. He was pulling his wrist bands on when he suddenly fell down and fell asleep." Marlene replied. "Asuka said something about him wearing the wrist covers a lot more now.

Just then, Cloud's cell went off. "Strife." he said, answering. "Huh? Yeah, but, why him?" He looked back at Vincent. "Ok, I'll let Vincent know." He closed the phone.

Kaworu shifted and blinked. "Huh?"

"Vincent, it's been confirmed that Asuka's water has broken, but she's made an odd request." Cloud helped the boy sit up. "She want's Kaworu with her."

Kaworu looked at him. "Me?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's asked for you." Cloud replied.

"Get on the bike, I'll drive you over." said Vincent.

Asuka frowned at the IV. Her water had broken, but nothing was happening, so they were going to induce her. Her first contractions were light, but noticeable, and every half hour, they put more of the chemical into her to make labor happen.

Kaworu sat there with her, as did Reno. They knew things were beginning to at least progress, the doctor had said that she was starting to slowly dilate.

"I'm scared." Asuka whimpered. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she screamed.

"Asuka?" asked Reno.

"God that hurt!" Asuka wailed. "Oh!"

This was it. Her body had finally gotten the message, and she was in labor. Reno paged for the doctor.

It was over relatively fast. Asuka screamed and cursed in almost any language possible, but did as she was asked when told to push. Within an hour, the baby was born.

"It's a boy." said the doctor. She turned and handed the child to a nurse. "We'll see to it the child is given a good home."

"The child _has_ a good home waiting for him." said Reno.

"She's only fifteen, she can't look after it."

"There is a nursing parent at home." said Kaworu. "They will aid in caring for Axel."

The nurse tried to leave with the child, but Kaworu raised his hand, and the nurse seemed to bump into nothing.

"I said, Axel stays with his mother." Kaworu said firmly. "There is someone home to help her, and she has _completed_ her education, so it's not like she'll be missing out." He smiled slightly. "And her birthday passed a few weeks ago. Asuka is _sixteen_."

The doctor frowned, but let Reno take the baby and hand him to Asuka. "Fine, but if there's no one with her when she's caring for the child, he gets taken away."

Asuka stuck her tongue out and gave the doctor the finger. After the doctor and nurse left, Asuka said, "I bet you they won't be saying that to Rei, and she lives in a bar."

Reno nodded. "Probably." He looked at the baby. "Axel?"

"Well, you got a daughter from Cloud, so I figured if I had a boy, I'd name him Axel." Asuka replied. "I had a girl's name picked out just in case."

"Oh? What would that have been?"

"Heidi."

Kaworu got up and quietly left the room. He heard shouting and smiled inwardly. Rei was also having her baby.


	11. Chapter 11: Marks

Chapter 11: Marks

Kaworu carefully closed the door behind him, trying not to wince. Adjusting the wrist bands, he tried to get at least to the couch without being caught.

No such luck. The living room light flicked on, revealing Vincent and Cloud standing there with their arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" Vincent asked.

"Nowhere." Kaworu lied. He really didn't want to worry Vincent, but he was in desperate need of the money.

"Really?" Vincent asked. He came closer to the boy. "Should I let Chaos check the truth of that?"

Kaworu took a step back. "No." he said. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I was at a friend's."

Vincent made a face that said 'I doubt it', but he said nothing. "Get to bed."

Kaworu nodded and headed to his room. He was unaware of Vincent following him, mostly because his room was next to Cloud's anyway, so he figured that Vincent was going to his own room. He never noticed the door didn't close properly, allowing Vincent to see in.

Turning on his desk lamp, Kaworu slid his long-sleeved shirt off, followed by the tank-top he wore underneath.

Vincent gasped. Strange marks were all over Kaworu's body, as though he'd been beaten. More graced the boy's legs and arms as Kaworu flopped onto his bed and curled under the blanket.

"Well?" Cloud asked when Vincent came into the bedroom.

"I think he's being beaten." Vincent replied. He looked at the snoring red-head that also shared the bed. "I'll be asking Reno to follow him for a while."

Cloud frowned. "You know it's his week." He looked at Reno. "You know he'll demand compensation for this."

"Yeah, I know." said Vincent.

"WHAT?!" Reno demanded. It was that shout that woke the rest of the house.

Kaworu sighed and put his clothes over. "I'm heading out." he called before shutting the door.

Asuka looked over from the stairs. "Wonder where he's going?" She quickly sidestepped Reno. "Dad?"

"Sorryhunny!Bebacklater!Bye!"

Asuka blinked as Reno left, leaving a huge hole in the door. "What's going on?" she asked.

Reno followed Kaworu along the crowded streets, always making sure he wasn't within the boy's eyesight. The tracking went well, with nothing unusual until that evening, as the sun was going down.

Kaworu was standing at a street corner when a group of six guys came over. He seemed to talk with them, then nodded and followed them to a basement room. Thankfully for Reno, there was a gap in the curtains that he was able to peer through. The window was also open slightly, so he placed his recorder next to the opening.

"So, you'll give me the money?" asked Kaworu.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as you put out." said the first kid.

"Of course." Kaworu replied. He held his hands out, allowing the others to remove his clothes and tie him up.

"I see that it hasn't died yet." said one teen with red hair. He poked Kaworu's stomach.

"I need the money so . . . so it can go." Kaworu said. He flinched as the one boy kicked him in the side.

"Lift his legs." said the first. "I want a crack at him."

Kaworu whimpered, but didn't fight back as two of them knocked him back so he was suspended from the ropes as his legs were held up. Tears stained his face as he was ravaged. But he didn't scream, only formed a small AT field in order to try to keep himself from internal harm.

After the initial ravaging, Kaworu was let down so he was standing again. He looked around at the others, panting. Suddenly, he was hauled forward, down onto his knees, and his nose pinched. Opening his mouth to gasp for breath, he suddenly had a dick shoved into his mouth and his throat fucked. As this happened, he was pushed forward and taken from the back again. Obediently, he swallowed what was shot down his throat, looking up with a tear-stained face as it was forced on him again.

Reno was getting furious. He'd heard enough of the laughing and jeering. Drawing his EMR, he headed down into the room. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to him, you bastards!"

Kaworu slumped, his arms barely holding his upper body off the floor, panting. What was going on? Who'd come in? He struggled to try and get up, but his hips hurt, as did his throat.

Reno swung as the gang tried to tackle him, zapping most of them unconscious with the EMR before they even really had a chance. He turned to glare at the gang leader.

The guy looked like he was about to piss himself. Screw that, there was a wet patch in his pants, meaning he probably had.

"Pay him and get outta here." snarled Reno.

The guy dropped the money on the floor and ran off into the cool night air.

Reno walked over and cut the rope, catching Kaworu as the boy fell back. "Hey, I'm getting you out of here, yo." He wrapped Kaworu in his trenchcoat, picked him up, and leaned the boy against his shoulder to carry him out.

"Wait." Kaworu whispered. "They promised to pay."

Reno looked at him like he was crazy. "Kid, you're in bad shape, yo."

"Please?"

Reno set Kaworu down to lean on the wall and collected the money. "There, I picked it up for you, yo. But I have to get you to the hospital, Kaworu."

"Just take me home." Kaworu whispered.

"But . . ."

"They won't see me." the boy said. "I've already tried before. That was . . . when I was told of my condition." He didn't make eye contact with Reno as the red-head picked him and carried him back to the house.

Vincent met them at the newly repaired door. "What happened?" he asked.

Kaworu had fallen asleep, but looked less than peaceful as Reno lay him down in his bed. The fresh wounds from that evening glared off his pale skin in angry red marks and burns.

"He lets it happen, yo. It seems he lets himself get used and abused in order to get money for something. A condition he says the hospital informed him of, yo, but won't see him for." Reno sighed. "He passed out on our way back, man."

Vincent reached his hand over to brush Kaworu's hair from his face when he suddenly paused. One eye turned a golden color, and Chaos's left wing became visible.

"What is it, yo?"

"**That smell. It's familiar."**

"What about it?" asked Cloud from the doorway. "Sorry, I just finished feeding Riku and was on my way to bed when I heard you talking."

Vincent/Chaos looked over at Cloud. "**That's where I've smelled it."** He motioned Cloud in and sniffed his hair. "**It's the same smell as you, right now."**

Cloud blinked. "But, why would Kaworu smell like me?" He sniffed himself. "I don't smell anything different."

Vincent shook his head and put a hand to his face. "Chaos can smell things on a hormonal level as well, Cloud."

"So?" asked Reno. "What's it mean, yo?"

"Cloud, are you in heat?"

Cloud looked offended. "Yeah." he said, a little embarrassed. "Why do you think I've been asking you guys to use condoms lately?"

"Then that means Kaworu is also in heat." Vincent gently traced his claw over the boy's cheek. "I'll be staying here tonight, so he can't run off tomorrow morning."

Cloud and Reno nodded and walked away.

Kaworu retched. It was how he woke the next morning, was by vomiting. The act alone exhausted him, and he slumped off the bed onto the floor. He felt someone pull him away from the vomit-stained sheets and hold him against them.

"Kaworu, what's wrong?" It was Vincent.

"Nothing." Kaworu tried weakly to move away, but passed out.

"You wouldn't be so exhausted if this was just nothing, Kaworu." Vincent propped the boy in a corner of the room and changed the sheets, washing the vomit out of the old ones before hanging them outside to dry. When he came back, Kaworu was waking up again.

"Hmm?" Kaworu tried to get up, only for Vincent to pick him up. "Put me down."

"What's wrong, Kaworu? Chaos smelled it yesterday, there's something wrong with you." He sat the boy on his bed.

Kaworu sighed. "Who found me yesterday?"

"Reno did."

The boy nodded. He spotted the gathered money sitting on his desk. "Did he . . . mention anything?"

"Only that you seem to let people abuse and rape you for money."

"I need the money." Kaworu said.

"Yeah, he mentioned that you refused to go to the hospital. Something about them informing you of an ailment, but not seeing you for it."

Kaworu nodded. "They told me I needed twenty-thousand gil in order to help me." His eyes looked distant and almost ruby red in color.

"Why so much? What's wrong, Kaworu?" asked Vincent.

"There's a . . . growth . . . inside my body." He sighed. "I needed the money . . . to get rid of it." A tear slid down his face.

"Kaworu, what's really wrong?"

He didn't answer for a while. When he spoke, it was almost a whisper. "I was raped." he said softly. "Tied up and abused, they made me do things . . . used me like a toy." His whole body shuddered at the memory. "I tried to get away, but they kept me prisoner. Until all I could do was what they wanted."

"But, Kaworu, who did this to you?"

"They let me go, a week before Asuka had her baby. I was in pain, and went to the hospital. That was when I was informed of it, and what was needed. As a plea for help, I begged them to pay me for what I was constantly forced to do, in order to get rid of it. It's almost too late."

"Kaworu?"

"I don't have enough, and I'm afraid." He swallowed and looked at Vincent. "I think you know what I mean."

Vincent swallowed, noting where Kaworu had rested his hand. "I won't let you do this, Kaworu. You're my son. I took you when no one else would."

"Why?" Kaworu whispered. "Why take in such a strange, warped creature? I'm not human."

"Neither am I. Why wouldn't I want one of my own kind?" Vincent placed his hand over Kaworu's. "And I don't think you're strange, or warped."

"But . . ."

"Cloud can get pregnant. I don't find him weird, do I?"

The boy shook his head. "But . . . I'm . . ."

"But nothing. I'm here for you, so don't get rid of this." He moved his hand slightly, and Kaworu burst into tears, clinging to him like a frightened child.

"They threatened to take it away." Kaworu sobbed. "They said it had to die, or they'd take it away by force."

Vincent held him close. "It's alright, Kaworu. I'll help you through this. You're not losing your baby."


	12. Chapter 12: Information

Chapter 12: Information

"Hmph." Asuka puffed out her cheeks. "Why's he so special?" she asked, pointing at Kaworu, who slept on the couch.

"He needs the rest." said Cloud. "That's all Vincent would tell me. He said to keep Kaworu in the house and let him rest." He looked outside and sighed. "It's snowing."

Asuka looked out. "Snow." she whispered. "It was snowing when we were first adopted, too."

"Yeah." agreed Denzel. "You know, I'm kinda glad Dad had twins like that."

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"I got a sister, well, two, actually. And a brother."

Cloud noted that Denzel was not referring to the boy sleeping on the couch. "You got two brothers in that, Denzel, not just one." he corrected.

"I didn't want him." Denzel replied. "He arrogant and stand-offish, and he talks weird. Vincent's fine, but I hate Kaworu."

Cloud sighed. "Denzel . . ."

"I hate him!" Denzel shouted. "I wish he'd just up and die already! He never does anything to help, and he only gets in the way! Why couldn't Vincent have chosen one of the others instead of him?"

"Hey, wait a minute." said Asuka. "He was with me when Axel came."

"And what did he actually do?" Denzel snorted.

"He stopped them from taking Axel away." Asuka replied. She cuddled her little red-headed baby.

"So? Reno was there, he could have stopped them. Kaworu does nothing. He doesn't even work like you or I do."

"As I recall, you have a paper route." said Cloud.

"Five, actually." Denzel replied. "What does he do?"

Kaworu shifted slightly on the couch, but said nothing. He wanted to hear what Cloud and Asuka's defence of him was.

Sadly, none came.

"See, I told you. Even Shinji, Toji, and Rei work."

"For Tifa." Cloud returned. "And aside from the Friday to Sunday crowd, that's not work." He noticed movement from the couch. "Oh, shit."

Kaworu got up and stumbled his way towards the back door.

"Oh, no you don't. Vincent gave strict instructions to keep you indoors." said Cloud. He grabbed the boy's shoulder, effectively stopping him.

Just as Vincent got home.

Kaworu turned and immediately ran, burying himself into Vincent's chest and crying.

Vincent smiled slightly, though it was hidden in his cloak, and wrapped the red fabric around Kaworu. "What happened?" he asked, looking up at Cloud.

Cloud pointed at Denzel. "I think Mr. Big-mouth is trying to give your son a complex."

"He already has that." Vincent returned. He looked down at Kaworu. "Elena and Tseng will be here soon."

Cloud blinked. "But, Elena's a Healer-Turk. And Tseng is . . ." he let his words trail off as Vincent helped Kaworu up the stairs. "I'll let them in when they get here." he called up.

"Thank you." Vincent replied. He walked Kaworu into his room and carefully pulled the oversized shirt off him, leaving the boy in his somewhat baggy tank top. "I asked two friends to come and help you, alright?"

Kaworu nodded.

"They're here!" called Asuka.

Vincent nodded and stepped out of the room, motioning for the two Turks to come into the room.

"So, this is your son?" Elena asked. "He's kinda thin, isn't he?"

"He was thin when I got him." Vincent replied. "It's the other matter I discussed with you."

Tseng nodded. "I heard. The hospital refused to help him unless he aborted."

Kaworu nodded, hugging his pillow. He felt very insecure at the moment, and it showed in his eyes. They weren't the color of dried blood anymore, but the color of fresh blood.

Elena smiled at him. "Can you just lie back and lift your shirt some? I brought a portable ultrasound with me to check how you're doing."

Kaworu didn't move. Tears ran down his face, and he tried furiously to wipe them away. He felt Vincent move so he was sitting behind the boy, and Kaworu leaned back into him. He was still nervous as his shirt was moved and the cold jelly was spread over his hard stomach.

"There you are." said Elena as she moved the wand. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" asked Vincent.

"The poor thing." She looked at Vincent, then at Kaworu. "Twins."

"How far along?" Vincent asked.

"I'm trying to gauge that, it a little difficult to . . ."

"Nineteen." said Kaworu softly. "It's week nineteen."

"What?" asked Tseng. "And you only mentioned something _now_?"

"They're fairly small, even for twins." said Elena. "But it does match the gauge." She printed a picture for Kaworu before wiping the jelly off his stomach. "You do realize, given this information, his due date is mid-March."

Vincent nodded. "Kaworu, Tseng needs to examine you, to see how delivery would most likely be conducted."

The boy nodded and carefully removed his clothes. He was nervous, still, as Tseng examined him. "Well?" he asked.

"It looks like delivery will be that same as it was for Cloud." Tseng replied. "However, he's going to need to take a few supplements in order to be able to go through with this."

"Like what?" Vincent asked.

Elena put a row of vitamin supplements on the dresser. "The red ones are twice a day, the green ones are once a day. Please, as much as possible, let Vincent get them ready for you."

Kaworu nodded.


	13. Chapter 13: A Cry in the Night

Chapter 13: A Cry in the Night

"Where's Kaworu?" asked Asuka. Ever since she'd become a mother she'd dropped most of her 'holier-than-thou' attitude, reverting to a somewhat more normal state. She still pulled the 'I'm better' attitude around Shinji, but that was because it was more of a running thing with them.

"He's sleeping." said Vincent.

"Again?" asked Denzel. He'd somehow managed to adopt the 'holier-than-thou' attitude, and it was grating on Cloud's already slightly frazzled nerves.

"Yes, again." said Vincent. He looked over at the third adult of the family, who was finishing his waffles. "You don't know of any other breakfast foods, do you?"

"Sure I do." said Reno, finishing his waffle. "It's called toaster strudel."

Vincent sighed. "I'll go bring Kaworu his breakfast."

"Wait." Asuka got up and burped Axel. "Can you let him know that most of us are worried about him?"

Vincent smiled, a fact they could see today because of the lack of cape. "Sure. He may actually come down, then."

Kaworu looked at Vincent from where he sat on the bed. A month had passed, and now it was hard to hide anything. It was to Kaworu's good graces that it was colder, so he could hide under Vincent's much larger sweater.

"Asuka's getting worried about you. So are Cloud and Reno."

"I'm sorry." Kaworu replied. He held out his hand and waited for Vincent to give him the vitamin supplements. "Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

"About Chaos."

"What about him?"

"Can he hear everything I'm saying?"

Vincent nodded and handed Kaworu the pills. "He wasn't too happy when he found out you were trying to get money for an abortion."

"It wasn't an abortion." Kaworu said before taking the pills.

"What was it, then?"

"It was the money for you to adopt the baby." Kaworu replied. "But I needed it before twenty weeks was up, so there would be time to get the application through." Tears ran down his face. "I wanted so desperately to protect this life. I was going to forge your name, everything, in order to keep it."

Vincent blinked. "You were going to . . . what?"

Kaworu sniffled. "I was going to lie to the hospital and say that you were taking the baby as soon as it left my body. But it's twenty-thousand _each_, so I'd have still lost one." He broke down crying.

"It's alright." said Vincent. "Elena and Tseng are taking care of you. They won't take the children away from you, Kaworu." He held the boy close. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

Kaworu nodded. "I want to talk to Chaos."

Vincent looked startled. "You want to talk to him?" he asked disbelievingly.

Kaworu nodded.

"Alright." Vincent sighed and closed his eyes. The changes came, and he sprouted wings. His skin changed to a slightly dead-ish color, and his hair bristled a little weird. When he opened his eyes, they were amber colored.

"**What is it, Kaworu?"**

"Thank you."

The demon looked at him strangely. "**For what?"**

"For wanting me." Kaworu looked up at him. "I was strange and unwanted where I was before. They hated me, because I was what they called an Angel. A harbinger of destruction. But here, you didn't turn me away. You and Vincent wanted me, because I was just like you. Someone who didn't want to do what they were destined to do."

Chaos gently touched Kaworu's face. "**We wanted you initially because you were lonely, like we were. It wasn't until we looked at you, held you, in the hospital that we realized you were something more."**

Kaworu leaned on him. "I'm still afraid, though."

"**Of what?"**

"My . . . I'm scared they'll show." Kaworu tightly gripped the black fabric of Vincent's shirt. "I'm afraid my power might go out of control."

"**What is this power?"**

Kaworu sighed. "It's an AT field. A shield that forces others away, blocks things, stops them."

"**You stopped the nurse with that when Axel was born, didn't you? Reno spoke of something keeping the nurse from leaving."**

Kaworu nodded. "It a light field, so I wouldn't harm Axel. But, if it goes out of control . . ."

"**Inform Elena and Tseng of this. They may be forced to make you sleep to keep your children safe."**

"Thank you. You can let Vincent back now, if you want."

Chaos nodded and reverted back to Vincent. "I think he's happy." said Vincent. "Now, are you going to eat?"

Kaworu nodded.

Asuka sat up in her bed as a scream tore through the house. Getting up, she hurried out into the hallway. She wasn't the only one. Vincent was up as well, standing in the doorway of his room.

That scream came again, and Asuka stepped into the room. Kaworu's room.

The boy screamed again, his hands clawing at his throat. He was having a nightmare, gasping for his breath.

"Shh. Kaworu, wake up." said Asuka, giving him a slight shake. She noticed there was something different in his weight. "Kaworu."

Vincent stepped in as Asuka managed to wake him. "Kaworu?"

The boy lay there, gasping and coughing.

"I think something's wrong." said Asuka. She stepped back and let Vincent check on Kaworu.

"Kaworu?" Vincnent touched the boy's hand, only to pause. "Asuka, call Tseng."

The girl nodded and grabbed Vincent's cell phone from the stand in the hall, hitting the speed-dial for Tseng.

"Hello?"

"It's Asuka, Reno's kid. There's something wrong with Kaworu. Vincent told me to call you."

"I'll be right over." The phone hung up, so Asuka put it back on the stand.

"He'll be here soon." she said. She peered into the room. "What's wrong?" She sounded almost ready to cry.

Kaworu gasped and struggled to breathe.

"He's bleeding." Vincent replied. His one hand was on Kaworu's throat, the other holding his hands down over the boy's head.

Asuka hurried down to the door, noticing that Reno was already there. "Papa?"

"I heard him ask for Tseng, so something's up, yo." said Reno. "He's here." He opened the door and let the Wutainese Turk in. "Their upstairs. Asuka will bring you."

Asuka nodded and led Tseng up the stairs, for once grateful that Reno made her wear longer nightgowns after that one night. "That room." she said.

Tseng stepped in, scared when he heard the near-liquid gasps. "What happened?" he asked as he knelt nearby.

"Nightmare. He's clawed his throat open."

Kaworu gasped again, trying to breathe.

"He's managed to claw open the main artery. I have to freeze his neck and sew it closed." Tseng saw the fear in Kaworu's face. "This is the only option aside from knocking him out."

"Might be better to do it this way." said Vincent. He touched Kaworu's face. "It'll be alright."

It was an hour later before Tseng stepped out of the room. "I unfortunately need to head back to pick up the meds he needs, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Try to keep him calm and _quiet_, at least until we're sure the freezing has filtered out of his system."

Vincent nodded and stepped back into Kaworu's room. The boy was sleeping for now, but it was a question of if he would remain asleep, and if it would be peaceful or not.

Vincent stayed nearby, gently running his fingers through the boy's hair. "What is it, Asuka?" he asked.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked.

"We're honestly not sure." Vincent replied. "Whatever he was dreaming, it was bad enough he clawed his throat open." He turned Kaworu's head slightly to show her the stitches. "Half an inch to the right, and he'd be dead. We'd have had to rush him to the hospital to save the children." He suddenly bit his lip.

"I thought something was off when I tried to wake him. His weight was weird, so I was going to ask. I'll keep it quiet, though, since he seems sensitive about this." Asuka gently touched Kaworu's pale hand. "Does Cloud know?"

"Yeah, and so does Reno."

"He should talk to Cloud." Asuka said. "I mean, I did when I was pregnant, even though the exit for mine was different from his, the method was the same. It might help him not worry so much if he talks to someone who's been through it."

Vincent nodded. "Hey, Kaworu." he said when he noticed the dark-blood eyes blinking at him.

Kaworu opened his mouth to say something, but Vincent put a finger to his lips.

"Shh."

The boy placed a hand on his stomach and let out a soft whine.

"Something wrong?" Vincent asked.

Kaworu shook his head, only to wince slightly.

"Moving, huh?" asked Asuka. "It's alright, they'll do that."

Kaworu turned his head away, embarrassed.

"It's alright." said Asuka. "I'm not going to get mad at you."

The boy looked back at her and sighed. He looked down at his hand when he tried to move it, only to notice that there was an IV there. He looked at Vincent questioningly.

"You were bleeding." Vincent replied. "Uniquely enough, I was the only match in the house." He held up his arm, which had the other end of the IV.

Kaworu fainted just as Tseng got back.

"Uh-huh." said Tseng as he lifted an eyebrow.


	14. Chapter 14: Saving A Life

Chapter 14: Saving a Life

Denzel frowned at Kaworu. "Why do I have to be nice to _you_?"

"Cloud said so." said Asuka. "Besides, either Kaworu or I are getting a new sibling, so you might want to still that tongue of yours."

Kaworu smiled slightly. After confirming that the smell Chaos had picked up on was Kaworu's pregnancy, Vincent had almost practically demanded that Cloud do a pregnancy test to see if he was also pregnant. The answer had been a rather swift 'yes'. Even better, Cloud was due only a month after Kaworu. With the confirmation that Cloud was only having one, though, practically everyone was betting on who's baby it was.

"I don't care about that." Denzel said. "I'm glad I'm getting another sibling. I'm asking why I have to be nice to the freak-show."

Kaworu's eyes suddenly became distant. Freak. Monster. Curse. Pain.

Asuka grabbed Kaworu's wrists as his hands began to come up towards his throat. "DADDY!"

Kaworu began to shake. Bones crunching. Pain. Monster. The sound of a beating heart. Water. Pain.

Reno came running over. "What happened, yo?" he asked as he held Kaworu against him to try and settle the boy. Ever since Vincent had discovered (by accident) that a heartbeat settled Kaworu, it had been their only way of calming him before he passed out. Otherwise, he'd claw at his throat, which had only _just_ healed.

"Denzel called him names." Asuka replied. She mouthed the word to him, knowing that saying it would make Kaworu panic worse.

The boy shook terribly in Reno's grasp for a while before finally calming enough for them to let him go. He was still breathing shakily, and looked up at Reno.

"What is it, yo?"

"Vincent." Kaworu whispered. He swallowed. "Chaos."

Reno looked at Asuka. "Call Vincent, yo. Kaworu needs him." He looked down at his shoe. "Yesterday."

Kaworu suddenly sagged, and Reno caught him, picking the boy up bridal-style and carrying to his room. "Reno, call . . . Tseng."

The red-head nodded as he lay the silverette down. "Tseng, talk to me, yo."

"Yes?"

"It's Kaworu. Something set him off, yo, and we think the shock may have triggered labor. He's breathing kinda strange, and my shoe got wet just after his episode, yo."

"I'll be there soon. Vincent just pulled me into his car. Keep the boy calm."

Reno nodded and looked at Kaworu. "That may take a bit." he said. Kaworu was gripping his pantleg, tears in his eyes. "Just hurry, yo." He closed the phone. "It's alright, Kaworu. Vincent and Tseng are on their way, yo."

Kaworu nodded. "I'm scared."

Reno nodded, gently brushing the boy's hair back. "I was scared when Cloud had the twins, and he's the one that birthed, yo."

Kaworu suddenly sucked air hard, arching slightly.

"Kid?"

Kaworu tried to breath, tried to stay calm. They heard Vincent and Tseng run up the stairs, and then, Kaworu screamed.

"Kaworu!" Vincent was at his side instantly, nodding to Reno as a thank-you.

"Legs up." said Tseng. "That's a good boy." He made a face. "How long has this been happening?"

"When did I call, yo?" Reno returned. "Laney's here."

Kaworu grimaced, trying to stay focused. His vision was beginning to fade, he couldn't hear. The pain coursed in waves down his lower body, and he thought something tore as he tried to do what he'd learned from Cloud.

"Kaworu, stop!" Tseng shouted. "The cord's around the baby's neck!"

The boy couldn't hear him, something was wrong. He tried to scream, but it came out as more of a strangled cry, soft and desperate.

"He can't breathe!" Tseng snapped.

There was pressure on Kaworu's face as Vincent held an oxygen mask over him. There was a thudding sound in his ears, and he still couldn't hear them. He gripped Vincent's hand as tight as he could as the first child was born.

"His grip's weakening." said Vincent. "Kaworu?"

The boy's eye-lids fluttered, his eyes distant. He knew the second was coming, and he tried to put effort behind helping the child out. The pounding in his ears was getting worse, and breathing was getting difficult.

"I've increased his oxygen." said Elena.

"It's over." said Tseng. He held up the second baby. "Twin sons."

Vincent sighed and looked at Kaworu. His eyes widened.

The boy lay there, lifeless. His eyes had fluttered closed with the last of the labor, and he'd stopped breathing.

"Kaworu?" Vincent swallowed as Elena pushed him and Reno out of the room and closed the door.

Vincent paced as the hours ticked by. The only thing he saw were the two sons Kaworu had borne, and brief glimpses into the room when one of the two Turk doctors went in or out to get equipment from Elena's car.

Cloud came over to him and tried to get him to come to bed, but Vincent wouldn't budge.

"Vincent."

The red-eyed Turk looked at him. "What is it, Cloud?"

"Anything I can get you?"

Vincent sighed. "Coffee might be an idea." he said softly.

Cloud nodded and headed into the kitchen. As he did, he heard Asuka and Denzel talking.

"I hope he died."

"Don't say things like that! Don't you understand what that would mean?"

"Yeah, it means we're free from having to constantly babysit that freak."

"Denzel, did you say anything to Kaworu earlier today?" Cloud asked, stepping into the doorway.

"No."

"Yes." Asuka corrected. "He asked why he had to be nice to Kaworu, then turned to me and asked why he had to be nice to the freak-show, as he put it."

Cloud frowned. "What makes Kaworu a freak?" he asked.

"He does weird things." Denzel replied.

Cloud formed a small fireball in his hand. "So do I."

"That's Materia. He does things without the Materia." Denzel argued. "He makes those weird shields."

Cloud shrugged. "So? I wield a six-foot-seven sword that splits into nine different blades. Vincent uses a gun that defies the laws of nature. Reno's got that Electro-Magnet Rod. Any of the three of us, _without_ Materia, can call out a summons." Under his breath, Cloud muttered, "Mine all just happen to be chocobo."

"He's got those wings." Denzel said. "And he can get pregnant."

There was silence.

"So that's it, huh?" Cloud said. He sighed, placing a hand on his growing stomach. "Then I guess I'll leave you where you'll never have to face 'freaks' like that again." He looked over at Reno. "Reno."

"Yo?"

"Take Denzel over to Seventh Heaven. Tell Tifa she can keep him, I don't want someone that's going to hate me living under my roof." Cloud frowned at the boy. "Hope you enjoy your new family, Denzel. I hear Tifa married Rude, so it'll be more 'normal' for you."

Reno nodded and placed his hand on Denzel's shoulder. "Come on, yo." He guided the boy out to the car and quietly drove over to the bar. He knocked at the door, almost choking when a pregnant Tifa answered.

"Reno? What are you doing here this late at night?"

"Here." Reno pushed Denzel towards her. "Cloud says you can keep him, yo, he doesn't want someone who hates him living under his roof."

"What makes Cloud say that?" asked Rude as he let Denzel inside.

"Kid said that men who get pregnant are freaks, yo." Reno replied. "I don't blame Cloud for being pissed, man. We still don't know if Kaworu's gonna live."

"What happened?" Tifa asked.

"Kid had a panic attack today, yo. Forced labor, and it was hard on him." Reno turned and walked back to the car. "I'll drop his things off tomorrow, yo." He drove back and headed in, noticing that Cloud had fallen asleep on the couch.

Asuka walked over, holding little Axel, who was teething. "He dozed off maybe ten minutes ago." she sighed. "I didn't expect Denzel to say something like that. Elena's been down to see how Cloud was once she heard about Denzel's comment."

"And?"

"He's alright. It's Vincent they're worried about. He hasn't moved from his spot against the wall across from Kaworu's room since they told him to stop pacing."

Reno looked up the stairs. "Has there been any news?" he asked.

Asuka shook her head. "Not yet."

Just then, Tseng stepped out. "He'll make it." he said to Vincent. "I would recommend you staying with him tonight, though. Elena and I will be here as well and checking in on him periodically."

"What happened?" Vincent asked.

"Exhaustion." Tseng replied. "The labor was fast and harsh on him, taxing his rather frail body. He's on a respirator to help him breathe, and several heart monitors. He's also on an IV, several actually, to provide him with needed nutrients and medications so he can heal. We'll re-assess tomorrow to see what can be removed."

Vincent nodded and stepped into the room. Gently, he brushed the soft greyish locks back. "It's alright, Kaworu. They made it. You have two sons. Cloud, Reno, and I can help care for them, and Asuka probably will, too. Just focus on getting better, alright?"

Elena had stepped in, her breath catching as Kaworu's eyes fluttered open.

"Dad?" Kaworu whispered.

Vincent nodded. "It's alright, Kaworu. Everything's alright."


	15. Chapter 15: To Where It All Began

Chapter 15: To Where It All Began

Cloud screamed as he tried to push with the contractions. He felt like it was tearing him, and he cursed the only person with him, Reno.

"It's alright, yo." said Reno. He looked over as the doctor lifted the baby, which started crying. "The baby's here, Cloud."

Cloud sighed, glad the ordeal was over. "Well?" he asked.

"Black hair." said the doctor as she weighed and measured the baby. "He's a healthy one, Mr. Strife."

Cloud sighed again, smiling as the baby was tucked into his arms. He smiled and looked at Reno. "So, what did Vincent say for a name?"

Reno blinked. "He didn't tell you, yo?"

Cloud shook his head. "I had sleep issues, remember?"

Reno nodded. "Yeah. He only had a girl's name picked, yo."

Cloud looked back at the baby. "His eyes are blue."

The baby blinked at them and yawned. His little face was all squinched up and red, and he made a face before trying to snuggle Cloud's chest. Cloud leaned back some and nestled the baby close to his chest, relief washing over him when the child began to nurse.

"You have a name for him?" Reno asked.

"Zack." Cloud replied. He looked worn, but happy.

Kaworu leaned on Vincent, still weak after having the twins despite a whole month passing. He'd lost a lot of blood and had hurt his hips, which were finally starting to not hurt so bad anymore.

"You're feeling alright?" Vincent asked.

Kaworu nodded. "Cloud. Why didn't you go with him?"

"He was out with Reno, and I needed to be here to help you and Asuka. There are five children here, two of which only recently reached their first birthday. Asuka's baby is six months old, and yours are only a month. Five children is a lot to handle, especially since you're still not recovered."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Not really. Reno will be with him." Vincent helped Kaworu stand again. "Come on, it's almost feeding time."

Kaworu shuffled after him, sitting on the couch and happily accepting Tabris, his firstborn. He hadn't been able to nurse like Cloud did, but he'd found one of Reno's more bizarre inventions to be quite helpful. Dubbed 'bottle boobs', it was an imitation set of feminine baby feeders, each holding about three ounces of formula that fit in a bra-like harness to one's front. The entire 'bottle' section was made of a silicone-like substance and worked rather well.

Vincent smiled and collected the second baby, named Angeal for his angelic features. And the black hair that Cloud remembered Zack's mentor had. "He's not hungry yet." he said.

"It's alright." Kaworu smiled. He settled back and cuddled Tabris close to feed. "He probably needs a diaper change, though."

Asuka smiled at them, holding Axel on her hip. Holding to her skirt on her left was little Riku, his tiger-lined blonde hair ruffled everywhere like a wild-man. Sitting on the floor nearby, playing with her blocks, was little Kairi. "So, when's Cloud and the baby coming home?"

Cloud carried little Zack inside as Reno held the door open. "Hey." he smiled.

"Hey." smiled Asuka. She tried to get Axel to take another spoonful of his baby cereal. In their booster seats, Riku and Kairi were chewing on cold toast and banana slices. Reno came over and made a face at Axel, making the baby laugh.

At his seat at the table, pushed back a bit, Kaworu was feeding Angeal while Vincent rocked Tabris.

This was his home, his family, his life. Cloud smiled, glad to be home.


End file.
